


it's not you, it's me

by helicoptersky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Virgin Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicoptersky/pseuds/helicoptersky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco worries about his first time with Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not you, it's me

This was it.

In a few minutes, Harry would come out from the shower and then Draco and Harry will finally do _it_. Yeah, sure, they’ve been dating for a considerably long time (five weeks) and they’ve probably had years and years of foreplay to add to that. But they’ve been taking things slow, making sure that they were a right fit, and it’s also probably because Draco Malfoy, 23 years old and highly esteemed Healer, was still, undeniably, a virgin.

Harry didn’t know, of course, Draco knew that Slytherins have had quite the reputation in Hogwarts and that everyone knew Healers in training relieved their stress a lot with parties, drinks, and wild nights. But Draco never had time to participate in all that, what with vanishing cabinets and _“you have to be better than the best, Draco, if you want them to respect your skills”._

It wasn’t for lack of trying, of course—No, _really_. There were many suitors, both male and female, who have shown interest. Draco just didn’t have the time.

Draco glanced back to the clock and held his leg down from shaking too much ( _Godric_ , was he nervous or _what_?). He was sitting on the edge of his bed (it was adorned with his favourite silk sheets, come to think of it, was it too much? What about those candles he bought? Seems kind of stupid now. And the lube... Was it enough?) and thought of running away and maybe tell Harry that he was called into work because of a patient and—

The bathroom door opened and Harry entered the room, still wet but fully clothed. Oh god, oh god, oh god. What if Harry wants an experienced partner after all? What if he completely sucked, and not in the good way Harry probably wants him to do. _Salazar's sacks_... Shouldn’t this be something he told Harry before they started dating?

He gave Harry his best inviting things-are-absolutely-spiffing smile. Harry moved towards him and kissed him senseless. He was now laying on top of Draco and his hands were moving everywhere. Draco stiffened when Harry tried to put his hand in his trousers.

“Draco,” Harry paused from kissing him, “are you sure you’re okay?”

“Oh, thank Merlin.” He hadn’t meant to sound so relieved. Harry backed off and looked at him.

“What’s wrong?” Oh no, this was Harry’s concerned voice. This was the voice Harry used when he felt guilty.

Draco panicked.

“It’s not you,” oh, Salazar’s filthy knickers, was he really saying this?? “It’s me.” Draco closed his eyes in shame. Did he really just say _that_? What in—

“I don’t understand,” said Harry, “Are you breaking up with me? Because if i’ve hurt you in any way or if it’s something i did or—”

“I’M A VIRGIN!” Here it comes. Harry was going to break up _with him_.

“Oh.”

_Oh???_ Draco just blurted out what was probably the most secret of his secret’s secret’s secrets and that was all Harry had to say from that matter?? _Oh???_

After a few moments of stunned silence, Harry collapsed into his side, buried his face against Draco’s neck, and laughed.

“If you think this is a laughing matter, Potter, then you can show yourself to the door.” Draco said petulantly.

“I’m sorry,” said Harry, “i’m just relieved you’re not breaking up with m—”

“Keep laughing and I just might!” Draco huffed.

“ _Draco_ , I don’t care if you’re a virgin or not. I just dont want to pressure you into doing something you don’t want.” Harry reemerged from his neck to face him properly. He was smiling, the absolute git.

“Potter—bollocks, _Harry_ , I want this.”

“Are you sure?” He felt Harry's hands caress the sides of his face gently.

“I just thought you ought to know, before we…” Draco tried to avoid his gaze.

“I’ll be very gentle.” Harry brought their foreheads together. Draco lifted his head to kiss Harry on the lips.

Soon everything became combinations of hnnnnnng yeah, right _there_ , that was good. Oh, _oh_.

–

“Wake up, Potter, let’s do it again.”

Harry groaned. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an anon on my tumblr! I never heard from them back but I really really hope they liked it ;;; I'm just starting to post my tumblr fics on ao3 and it's really different. I mean, now I have to think about titles and summaries and which ao3 tags fit on my fics best (if they're even still relevant even if it's just a minor minor miniscule detail).
> 
> As for the title... maaan, just thinking about one appropriate title is hard and then it also took me a while to decide whether i should capitalize each word like what a proper title should be, but then, oh wait, is that too formal? Is all lowercaps too casual?
> 
> I don't know, everyone, writing is hard.


End file.
